epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
GunKat-800XL
GunKat-800XL is an optional boss and summon in introduced in the v2 update. It can be found in the Greenwood Library, being the first wave of the Sketch Boss Rush. Appearance GunKat-800XL is a drawing of a massive mechanical limbless cat. It has black eyes with small white pupils, white plating made from graphite and paper, and a mouth that can open up to reveal a single large cannon. GunKat-800XL also has a grating on its chest and a long metal wire for a tail. Overview Statistics Additionally, GunKat is immune to both and . After level 26, Attacks and Abilities |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Notes1 = Status chance increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack2 = Triple Rocket |Target2 = All Backup |Power2 = 50/3 |Type2 = Physical |Element2 = Bomb |Element%2 = 25% |StatusChance2 = 25% -- |StatusStrength2 = 1x -- |StatusIcon2 = -- |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = Status chance for the front increased to 50% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack3 = Triple Shot |Target3 = Centered |Power3 = 125/3 |Type3 = Magical |Element3 = Bomb |Element%3 = 50% |StatusChance3 = 50% |StatusStrength3 = 2x |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Notes3 = Status chance increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack4 = Explosive Shell |Target4 = All |Power4 = 75 |Type4 = Magical |Element4 = Bomb |Element%4 = 50% |StatusChance4 = 25% |StatusStrength4 = 2x |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Notes4 = Status chance increased to 50% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack5 = Buff 1 |Target5 = Self |StatusStrength5 = 20% |StatusIcon5 = |Notes5 = Both buff strengths increased to 40% when GunKat is ≤49% HP and to 60% when it's ≤24% HP. Also gives 3x Regen on Hard or Epic difficulties. Does not take up GunKat's action. |Attack6 = Buff 2 |Target6 = Self |StatusStrength6 = 50% |StatusIcon6 = |Notes6 = Also gives 3x Brave on Hard or Epic difficulties. Does not take up GunKat's action. |Attack7 = Pencil Stab |Target7 = Centered Single |Power7 = 80 80 |Type7 = Physical |StatusChance7 = -- 33% |StatusStrength7 = -- 1x |StatusIcon7 = -- |Acc7 = 125% |Crit7 = 10% |RdF7 = 10% |Notes7 = Status chance on the second hit increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. Scales off Foe Weather Attack and Accuracy. Does not take up GunKat's action. }} Battle logic Start of Turn (only if Foe Remix is enabled) ' * Summon score ≥ 3; ** Summons a Jet Fish (same level as user). * Summon score increases by 1 if no other foes are left (checked at the start of GunKat's turn), and resets to 0 after summoning foes. '''Pencil ' * ≤79% HP and hasn't used Pencil Stab yet → Pencil Stab; * ≤49% HP and only used Pencil Stab once → Pencil Stab; * ≤19% HP and only used Pencil Stab twice → Pencil Stab. * Since each cast of Pencil Stab doesn't take up an action, more than one can happen in a single turn if enough damage is dealt at once. '''Buff * ≤74% HP and hasn't Buffed yet → Buff 1 (1/2), Buff 2 (1/2); * ≤49% HP and has Buffed only once → Buff 1 (1/2), Buff 2 (1/2); * ≤24% HP and has Buffed only twice → Buff 1 (1/2), Buff 2 (1/2). * Since each cast of Buff 1/Buff 2 doesn't take up an action, more than one can happen in a single turn if enough damage is dealt at once. Action ''' * If Berserked, or catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Explosive Shell; * Otherwise → Ram (1/4), Triple Rocket (1/4), Triple Shot (1/4), Explosive Shell (1/4). '''Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 20% → Explosive Shell. Strategy Summon GunKat can be captured to be used as a summon. When used, GunKat first hits all the foes with its Triple Rocket attack and then follows up with its Explosive Shell. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes Category:Bosses